1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device for use in conjunction with and as part of a table setting.
2. Description of Related Art
Table settings are often decorated for festive celebrations or formal affairs. It is well known, for example, to use themes celebrating such holidays as Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the like or to provide decorative dishes to enhance the dining experience. It is also known to generally decorate cups and plates, and in particular those made of paper, with holiday designs. Wang, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,307, shows design elements which may be releasably attached to a cup so as to change the cups general appearance. Reisman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,363, shows the releasably attaching of a decorative packing ring to the outer edge of a flat shipping plate. However, in order to use the plate taught by Reisman it is necessary to cover the decorated plate with a plastic sheet or the like. The function of the decorative ring is principally for protecting articles while in shipment.
These and similar decorative members combined with dishes, glasses, and mugs are believed to be novelty items which, while having an entertaining appearance, are not truly suitable for use in the context of a dining experience.